Ash vs The ReAnimator
by Freddy Voorhees
Summary: Ash,his brother and his brother's girlfriend go on a vacation in Arkhem but run into a crazed scientist who wants to continue the work of Herbert West as well as this fiend's creations!
1. Default Chapter

Mina wanted to like Ash. She really did. He was her boyfriend Tom's brother afterall. But there was certain things about him that she just couldn't stand. It wasn't that he was slighlty crazy. In fact, she rather enjoyed his wild tales about how he fought demons in the woods when they possessed his friends while in a cabin. She even asked him to tell her again and again of how he supposedly went back in time and battled more of the demons, which he called "deadites." She always giggled under her breath when he called them that.

No, it was his attitude. She hated the rude jokes and wiseracks he made. She frowned on how he was unwilling to help anyone without getting something for himself. He also seemed sexist to her. He would constantly refer to her as "babe," "sweetheart," or some other silly petname. It was lucky for Ash that Tom was timid and cowardly. He never attempted to stop Ash from talking to her as if she was his girlfriend. What was also strange was how when she first met Ash he acted almost exactly like Tom. He was quiet, poliet, and sweet. She met him for the first time right before he went to that cabin in the woods with his friends, girlfriend, and sister. He was the only one that came back.

What happened in that cabin is a mystery to this day. But whatever it was, it caused Ash to go abit crazy, as well as lose one of his hands. That was when he began acting like a big, macho jerk. It was almost as if he had met demons like he said in his stories and the horrors he witnessed changed him.

But no matter what Ash may have went through he was still not a plesant person to be going on a long car ride through Arkam with. It was originally just her and Tom who would be going but Tom felt that it would be good for Ash to come along as well. Now he spent all his days at the bar when he wasn't working at S-mart. Due to his stories, everyone said he was crazy. Tom said that Ash needed some social interaction with others and that a vacation togeather would be a swell idea. Mina didn't think so. Neither did Ash. He thought it was a dumb idea, and wanted to spend his vacation drinking. But both Tom and Mina could tell that Ash was really just scared. Whatever happened to him on his last vacation scared him so much he didn't want to go on another.

Ash eventually came after Tom gave him his entire collection of Bone back issues, Ash's favourite comic book as well as his old Sega Genesis. But Ash complained thw whole way. That wasn't what worried Mina and Tom. What worried them was that he brought along a chainsaw and shotgun. Well, Ash liked to refer to his gun as a "boom stick." He was a weird one, that's for sure. So there they were, driving down that dark, deserted road in the middle of the night. The road was bare, except for the occational street lamp and it's inky blackness.

"Hey bro, when 'er we gonna get some grub?" whined Ash from the back seat of the car, a 1970 Oldsmobile. "There's a resterant in a little while if my map's correct" replied Tom as he drove the car. "Well, there better be'' said Ash as he tapped Mina on the back while he sat next to Tom. "I'm feeling very hungry" he said to her. She began to answer that Tom just told him they were stopped soon but Ash interupted "I'm not hungry for that stuff baby. I'm in the mood for some sugar." A sly grin crossed Ash's face. Mina was about to snap back at him but just sighed in disgust ans turned up the radio. She had told off Ash before, it did no good. Tom just peered down the window looking embarrassed for Ash.

Just then Tom slammed on the brakes. A man had just appeared out of no where onto the road. He was very old, probably in his 80s. He had a short beard and was balding He had a blank, emotionless expression on his face. Yet tears were streaming down his face. But that wasn't what was striking about him. What was was the fact that he was completely naked. Tom dashed out of the car and began to appologise when he realised that the man lacked cloathes. Ash got out of the car too and began cursing at him but he stopped as well for the same reason as his brother.

Eventually


	2. The Resterant Horror

Mina wanted to like Ash. She really did. He was her boyfriend Tom's brother afterall. But there was certain things about him that she just couldn't stand. It wasn't that he was slighlty crazy. In fact, she rather enjoyed his wild tales about how he fought demons in the woods when they possessed his friends while in a cabin. She even asked him to tell her again and again of how he supposedly went back in time and battled more of the demons, which he called "deadites." She always giggled under her breath when he called them that.

No, it was his attitude. She hated the rude jokes and wiseracks he made. She frowned on how he was unwilling to help anyone without getting something for himself. He also seemed sexist to her. He would constantly refer to her as "babe," "sweetheart," or some other silly petname. It was lucky for Ash that Tom was timid and cowardly. He never attempted to stop Ash from talking to her as if she was his girlfriend. What was also strange was how when she first met Ash he acted almost exactly like Tom. He was quiet, poliet, and sweet. She met him for the first time right before he went to that cabin in the woods with his friends, girlfriend, and sister. He was the only one that came back.

What happened in that cabin is a mystery to this day. But whatever it was, it caused Ash to go abit crazy, as well as lose one of his hands. That was when he began acting like a big, macho jerk. It was almost as if he had met demons like he said in his stories and the horrors he witnessed changed him.

But no matter what Ash may have went through he was still not a plesant person to be going on a long car ride through Arkam with. It was originally just her and Tom who would be going but Tom felt that it would be good for Ash to come along as well. Now he spent all his days at the bar when he wasn't working at S-mart. Due to his stories, everyone said he was crazy. Tom said that Ash needed some social interaction with others and that a vacation togeather would be a swell idea. Mina didn't think so. Neither did Ash. He thought it was a dumb idea, and wanted to spend his vacation drinking. But both Tom and Mina could tell that Ash was really just scared. Whatever happened to him on his last vacation scared him so much he didn't want to go on another.

Ash eventually came after Tom gave him his entire collection of Bone back issues, Ash's favourite comic book as well as his old Sega Genesis. But Ash complained thw whole way. That wasn't what worried Mina and Tom. What worried them was that he brought along a chainsaw and shotgun. Well, Ash liked to refer to his gun as a "boom stick." He was a weird one, that's for sure. So there they were, driving down that dark, deserted road in the middle of the night. The road was bare, except for the occational street lamp and it's inky blackness.

"Hey bro, when 'er we gonna get some grub?" whined Ash from the back seat of the car, a 1970 Oldsmobile. "There's a resterant in a little while if my map's correct" replied Tom as he drove the car. "Well, there better be'' said Ash as he tapped Mina on the back while he sat next to Tom. "I'm feeling very hungry" he said to her. She began to answer that Tom just told him they were stopped soon but Ash interupted "I'm not hungry for that stuff baby. I'm in the mood for some sugar." A sly grin crossed Ash's face. Mina was about to snap back at him but just sighed in disgust ans turned up the radio. She had told off Ash before, it did no good. Tom just peered down the window looking embarrassed for Ash.

Just then Tom slammed on the brakes. A man had just appeared out of no where onto the road. He was very old, probably in his 80s. He had a short beard and was balding He had a blank, emotionless expression on his face. Yet tears were streaming down his face. But that wasn't what was striking about him. What was was the fact that he was completely naked. Tom dashed out of the car and began to appologise when he realised that the man lacked cloathes. Ash got out of the car too and began cursing at him but he stopped as well for the same reason as his brother.

Eventually


End file.
